User talk:Daiku/Archive 3
---- Archive 1 Archive 2 Ah, so nice and clean! :It's shiny, too! Can you jump on gabbly real quick? I noticed you're online... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:08, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::I'm stupid, I forgot to save our conversation last night. Actually, I saved it, I just didn't not lose it. I forgot to copy it down somewhere before I had to turn off my computer. So could you send me an email with the conversation on it please? And can I go ahead and make a list of wiki jobs so that all us admins can sign up for the job we want before the good stuff gets taken? =P And I can't make it on gabbly tonight, but most of what needed to be dealt with was dealt with. and! ...The vote for the thing could be held on Central Wikia. Just thinking out loud... [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:43, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Update: I can get on gabbly, actually. Am I getting annoying yet? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:46, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Edit Patrolling Recent changes patrolling has been enabled. Remember, to patrol an edit, click diff on the recent changes, than marked as patrolled. Or go to the article, click history, and compare between two revisions. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:17, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I'm really sorry Listen Daiku, I made a huge mistake, I thought MoD would really be a better choice. But now I don't, and now we've got Swert looking at us like a mad dog looks at a tasty cat. So please vote here. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Over-editing Userpages Daiku, I apologize for over-editing my userpage. It's just that I have never had the freedom to visit a place online where I could express my inner me freely and without being prejudiced for it. Once again, I apologize for the confusion. From now on, I will edit mostly on Bionicle canon. Nuparu1995 01:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC)nuparu1995 October 30th, 2008Nuparu1995 01:28, 31 October 2008 (UTC) P.S. Please contact me, as I have nobody to talk to on my talk page. Userbox/Award Thingies Daiku, I hate to bug you once again. You seem to be very knowledgable, so I think you could help me out with something. Ya know those little boxes people can have on their user page that (for example) have a picture of something and text beside it saying (for example), "This user likes pink ponies"? How do you create those? Please take all the time you need to respond. Cheers! Nuparu1995 14:29, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! PS: Brace yourself to be mercilessly bombarded with more questions, as I'm a slow learner. Nuparu1995 20:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) prank Is their a certain way to make a page like that.Andrew1219 21:01, 5 November 2008 (UTC)andrew1219 :Hey Daiku, could you get on either gabbly or Gtalk whenever you're online? It makes it easier to talk to you. XD [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:20, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::You online? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:41, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Daiku, Racht hasn't edited for three weeks or more, so do you think I could become admin in his place if he doesn't edit soon? He hasn't edited since the 23 October, I checked his contribs, so talking to him about would be as much of a waste of typing as talking to a wall would waste breath. And I understand admins in the past haven't set the bar too high when it comes to adminship, and I understand it's time for that to change. I support that idea. An example of these careless standards is the appointment of Racht for adminship, it's not the editing he's made I'm talking about, I mean the amount of time he's been here. I personally thought Racht was appointed for adminship a bit early. He's only been a member since June and he got appointed for adminship 3 months afterwards. I've been a member for six months and I'm still a rollbacker, so it was a bit early for him. That so? Somehow I had a feeling that I'd be around here long after all of the original current admins are gone. I somehow knew Racht would leave eventually. And yes, I don't mind waiting, I've got lots of other things to occupy my mind, so why should I be desperately worried about this situation. New thing SInce no one is replying to most of my messages on many talk pages or the community portal, Ill post my latest idea here, which should help me and other's. *ahem* ANother wiki Im at has a Mail thing, a template, which users can post something in when they leave a message on the community portal or something. It could be on the Main Page, or peoples talk pages, and anyone would be able to edit it. I could post when I have a new community portal idea, and you could post on it when theres a new Admin vote, which I just saw you left the message on all of our talk pages. I think there might be some info Im forgetting, but that pretty much sums it up.[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :The Mario Wiki. Ill try and explain again, its just a template that users can post notices or something when they add something to the community portal or something. It sounds a little useless now that I say it like that, but it is annoying leaving comments and then they dont get answered.[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] ::Yeah, I guess it would be redundant. Ah well, more ignored comments coming up. :) [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] Awards? Should you make a award article? Like to list a bunch of awards to people? Here is a example: Make the format is like this You should make that kind of award. Me and Negabandit86 just thought it up from wikipedia. NegativeChip321 23:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) and Negabandit86 23:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Foolish? You can't call us foolish mortals. You haven't even recognized the extent of your own strength. Leaving an introduction like that on your page is just asking for war.--[[User:NeoVisorak|'NeoVisorak']], New Visorak Republic :Those who think they aren't foolish mortals, usually are... ;) [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:04, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Bring it on, mortal...as long as you're making regular article edits, of course. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 01:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::So true Panaka. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:07, 22 November 2008 (UTC) You voting against the podcast. Why are you voting against the podcast? Theres no reason to do so. So what if you don't get podcasts. Some people do, and its a great oppertunity (espessially with the podcast on iTunes) to tell the world about Bioniclepedia. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Also, I just told you the benefits. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I'm going to see Twilight on Teusday!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Do you want to become one of my Review Staff for my reviews? Ask questions about what the job involves on my user talk page. OK. Janitor How do I make a request to be a janitor?Andrew1219 01:42, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :You mean an admin? See the local page. --Charitwo (talk) 01:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::No.I checked and janitors are a little different.Andrew1219 02:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, the janitor program is suspended indefinitely. --Charitwo (talk) 02:15, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Why?Andrew1219 02:18, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Not sure, that's what Wikia decided, I guess. --Charitwo (talk) 02:19, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well is there anything else I would be able to request rights for that I would get voted to do?Andrew1219 02:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Rights for what? --Charitwo (talk) 02:22, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I don't know one of the other things like bots helpers rollbackers,etc.Andrew1219 02:24, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::For Bionicle? --Charitwo (talk) 02:25, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes bioniclepedia.Andrew1219 02:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Then you want this page. --Charitwo (talk) 02:26, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help.Andrew1219 02:28, 2 December 2008 Hello I just started User news so search User New and work on the news. I cover the 2009 I will assign you to 2001-2003 to editMaster of mind 23:36, 2 December 2008 (UTC) How many votes does it take to become rollbacker?Andrew1219 02:59, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Oh Thank you Daiku. Yes. Its me Pirakafreak24. I created this account to go into DCWIKI as a regular user that watches out for vadilism disguised as my best friend. Of course I don't use it on any wikis I've been blocked on. This is just a normal account that I use, and I signed in as him and forgot to sign out. Sorry for the confusion, but keep the talkpage just in case I forget again. Dcwiki24 00:21, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, you see, I didn't mean to be signed in as DCWIKI24 when I last edited. Also, it helps for vandilism because it makes vandilizers think (ooo! Only a puny user is here and not an admin. i'm going to vandilize because he cannot stop me!) Also, if I ever need it for some reason not yet kown to me, I'll have it. Don't worry. I'll only use PF24 on Bioniclepedia. I didn't mean to be signed in as DCWIKI anyway.-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 00:30, 4 December 2008 (UTC) It's okay I already archived it.Andrew1219 01:42, 4 December 2008 (UTC) FRANKLIN 3000 18:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) New Rating System Hey Daiku, I don't think I ever saw the way the new Rating System works. Is it posted somewhere? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:01, 13 December 2008 (UTC) No daiku you didnt do anything it just said on Glatorian that it has been protected by creation of you.FRANKLIN3000 I guess it saying from creation of anybody. Ok thanks Daiku could you please delete my prank page.Thank you.Makuta Mutran (You shall respond!)(Or you might not!) 00:36, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Promo Rule Hey Daiku, I think it would be a good idea to make a rule that says you can't run for admin without being a Rollback first. You're the one in charge of that stuff, so do you agree? We're always getting users who think: "I can have admins stuffs?!" And making the "Rollback rule" would help with that. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (Ad ) 02:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) 15 Points? Do I deserve that? Im never here.[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :I think it more to do with the amount of editing you've done in the past. You've edited more then anyone else here period. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Can you do me a favor Can you please delete my uploaded files.FRANKLIN 3000 19:54, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback Thank you for the pickaxe! (By which I mean the promotion to rollback). OsmiuMap - Inside every body of shadow beats a heart of light. 22:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Do you speak Spanish? I was told to speak Spanish, is it true?--Toa D. 14:14, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Is that I speak Spanish and do not know if I ask you something in Spanish or English. -.[[User:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[User Talk:Toa Donko|'Talk']]/ ) 22:33, 8 January 2009 (UTC) No, I just need help on the theme of the logo in es.bionicle.wiki, that is displayed throughout the wiki less on the cover. -.[[User:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[User Talk:Toa Donko|'Talk']]/ ) Place the logo on my Wiki, but it is not shown on the cover, then, as they do to appear on the cover? and in response, use google translator. -.[[User:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[User Talk:Toa Donko|'Talk']]/ ) I speak to you in Spanish and translate by google. -.[[User:Toa Donko|'Toa Donko']] ([[User Talk:Toa Donko|'Talk']]/ ) Reply I Love talkbubbles! Admin? are you Admin?? :Yes he is.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 03:04, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. It won't happen again.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 22:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) rollback talk is done Master Gresh 12:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Random Translation Hey Daiku, since I know you speak spanish, I was wondering if you could translate something for me. I was watching Seinfeld the other day, and Kramer asked the spanish speaking buss boy, how do you say, waterbed? He didn't answer, and I want to know, how do you say Waterbed? Please respond on my talkpage.!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 23:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Leaving Wiki I think we should stay. It is easier to stay and there are few who actively work on this wiki. Vorak 01:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) the pirakafreak message on Makao's talk well. He was bullying me and I messed up, so why shouldn't I have? He was acting like Makao was a god. But I do get why not to do that. Bara Manga map thing yea, what is that about, out of vain interest?Vorak 22:35, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Dude it only leads 2 my talk page. Where is the info?Vorak 22:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) okay that clarifies a lot Thanks. But we should do something like that. After all Bio wiki and bio-sector 1 are rivals....Vorak 22:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) that explains a lot okay thanks for clarifing that up. and yea, like the "support your wiki" ads. RE:Wikia Spotlight Yea, On Central, Central Forums, would probably be the best. I'll get right on it if you like after I finish v1.1 of my extension. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 22:08, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ToaLord Why dose User:Toalord have a rating of 19 and he has only made 68 edits? [[User:Kingdonfin|'Kingdonfin']]User talk:Kingdonfin :That's because it's not his real rating. He changes it without permission. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 06:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Re:The Vote Well, you're probably right. But wouldn't it be possible to totally block him from creating accounts? ata uihttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif (BP Rollbacker) 09:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) When am I a RB? i have 3 otes and 1 is a admin (U)Master Gresh 22:54, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Deleterium Rex So u can edit other people's userpages?Vorak 01:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Toa of Lightning I have been told that Greg said that Toa of Lightning are gray and blue, others said it was yellow. Do u happen to know if anything has been confirmed on this. It used to say on the bio wiki page for Toa and Matoran of lighting that their armor was blue and gray but that has been removed since.Vorak 18:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Do you like my sig?50pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?) Thanks for your input.50pxBRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?) :Ah, I thought all those guys were inactinve.[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] sorry about the wiki war but I did'nt see PL's Message saying your defeated and to go after wikia empire Thanks For The Note!! I Did Not Think That Someone Would Send A Message To Me Because It Is My First Day And All. And Lastly Please Go Look At My Page From Toa Mata Nui Thank Daiku!! For Telling Me That I Will Remember that tip. And Please Please Look at my page --Toa Mata Nui 22:49, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Daiku I Need One More Think,Help Me Make Bold Letters and words --Toa Mata Nui 23:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You Daiku, You have got to be the best member on this wiki! and Do you like my Toa Page And Please help me with making it better --Toa Mata Nui 23:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Why? I removed the red links, now can you explain to me why they had to go?Vorak 23:57, 15 February 2009 (UTC) A question about uploading pictures How do you add the perimage thing, because now half of my pics are deleted.Vorak 00:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Not really sure, but I can find out. I'll undelete your images for you. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I hate to be an ungrateful jerk... How do i exactly use it? Perhaps my small mind cannot comprehend what ritual is needed, based on what i saw on the Perimage thing on the main page(Im not frustated at you, just myself.)Vorak 00:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!! Is there anyway the deletions from my pictures can be reverted :) ?Vorak 00:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah...they're all back now. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Daiku, How Do You Put Does Little Boxes With The Words And Pics In Them. --Toa Mata Nui 16:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'll tell you how. First, upload the image, then when your ready to put it in an article, you type Hope that helps!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "That's it! Like flaming globes! That's what I thought was so funny! That's not funny!" -Jerry 16:46, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Random Translation Hey Daiku, could you tell me how you say "waterbed" in spanish?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "In a Chianese restruaunt? Do they take money?" -Jerry Seinfeld 23:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :I got no clue. I'd guess "Cama de agua," which is 'bed of water,' but it might be something else. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::That's what my friend told me, but he wasn't sure.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "In a Chianese restruaunt? Do they take money?" -Jerry Seinfeld 00:07, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Can you approve my account on the Pro Boards Forums?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Thanks buddy. That means I am powerless. Captain Kazi----- Talk Why just the Oracle and Pl?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Do I have to ask them, or will they do it without me asking?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) Ok. But how will I figure out when my account has been approved?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) So I have to keep checking every now and then?BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) I made you a rollbacker on BRW.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!) :Okay. Don't know that I'll ever use it. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC) We were low on active rollbackers.BRW Admin (Can I help you?)(Need more help?)(Talk!)